Plutia
Pururut, is a character in Neptunia V, and is the CPU of Planeptune. Goddess of Planet Neptune in a 1980s-parallel universe. Her nickname is Pururun and she's known for her gentle appearance but is quite difficult to read. (As this is a game in works and will not be released until summer, a lot of information regarding Pururut is still unknown.) Personality Pururut has a very gentle appearance, and does not seem to be a bad person or naughty. However, she is usually skipping out on her Goddess duties, much like how Neptune would if given the chance to go and have fun instead. Considering she is seen holding a Neptune doll, she may very much like Neptune. Iris Heart Pururut's goddess form, while she actually retains her carefree voice, unlike most others whose voice does change her characteristics change instead. She becomes very sadistic and cold, causing trauma for everybody, friend or foe alike. Appearance Pururut has small similarities in terms of design to Neptune herself. But whether she has a personal connection or not is unknown. She looks to be pre-teen, but may very well be an adult or close to one in terms of age. She has fair-pale skin and bright pink eyes. Her hair is about waist length with very wild, messy bangs framing her face while her hair looks to be worn down, but in a very thick/big braid held with a pastel pink frilled ribbon. She wears an odd outfit, consisting of a very loose powder blue top with a frilled neck segment with a bright pink-purple bow and a long white segment in the center held with a white multipiece belt with a purple piece in the center. At the top on the sleeve sides are pink cloth segments with ruffled white lining and a single white stripe on each piece. Her dress has small sleeves with button-clasp, making it look like a shirt pair of overalls. On each sleeve is a peach and white line, while the sleeves cuff buttons to the upper segment of sleeve, most likely to keep them from being too long. She also wears an un-even length white skirt piece that looks longer in back, and opened in the middle. Along with pink and white striped socks and pink bear shaped fuzzy slippers. She looks dressed for bedtime. As Iris Heart, Pururut's hair becomes a brighter, dark purple color and lengthens somewhat as its pulled out of its braid. Her bangs remain the same, though longer and tend to cover her eyes easily. Her eyes seem to be the same shade of pink but are much more squinted. She wears a black HDD outfit with pink accessories. Consisting of a tanktop like bustier piece with very thin straps and button-like pieces with multiple holes in the center, a neck piece with a glowing line and pink line below it, small straps connecting to her bikini bottom piece, almost shoulder length gloves with multiple pink pieces, and long boot like parts connecting to the outfit by the outer piece. She also has on pink and black thin earrings. Hyperdimension Neptunia V Weapons and Abilities Quotes Trivia *Pururut's slippers almost resemble a popular pink bear called "Gloomy Bear" a bit without the blood. Gallery To see more images of Pururut, please see: Pururut (gallery) Or see: Pururut (fanart) Category:Neptunia V character Category:Female character Category:HDD users Category:Planeptune residents Category:CPU